1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to toys and more particularly to a projectile shooter toy that launches a projectile such as a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of shooting toys exist and are designed for the amusement of children and adults alike. Shooting toys come in various shapes to simulate a shooting action in a battle with competing sides whether for role playing or a game. Thus, the shooting toy is commonly shaped to be hand-held or may be in the shape of an armed vehicle or transport for example. In order to provide an entertaining toy, the shooting toy typically has sufficient strength to launch the projectile an entertaining distance rather than merely dropping the projectile directly out of the outlet or muzzle of the shooting toy. When such shooting toys are part of a game, it may be advantageous for the projectile to be ejected with sufficient force in order to contact targeted objects to knock down an opposing piece or article or otherwise cause a visible change in the impacted article to raise the entertainment level of such a game. However, these commonly known shooting toys may jam, use complex and costly firing mechanisms, and/or may be difficult for a child to use when relatively great strength is needed to fire the shooting toy. Thus, a shooting toy is desirable that overcomes these shortcomings.